Management of New Project Tasks: As an incumbent contractor, MPI offers experience for the management of new project tasks. Preformulation Studies I: The investigations in this task will identify potential formulation/analytical challenges and/or development strategies. Preformulation Studies II: The investigations will assist in the selection of appropriate excipients and provide insight into potential incompatibilities for the drug products. Dosage Form Development Studies: Formulation studies will result in the appropriate design of useful preclinical and clinical formulations.